Mars and Venus
by xxJust Robinxx
Summary: Men and women are worlds apart, no doubt about that. But when Mars and Venus collide, there will definitely be an explosion of celestial proportions. Bella is waiting for Mr. Right. Little does she knoew, he's sitting in the row behind her. But he's only thinking about one thing- and it's not about finding Mrs. Right. Both POV's post here. TUMBLR has VISUALS. *Dribble chapters*
1. Men are basic creatures

Foreword

* * *

**Venus**

Everyone says men and women are so different, but I don't think it's true. Men want the same things as women: love, support, affection, devotion…rapture. We all want to find our soul mate; As Jerry McGuire once said, "You complete me."

I don't think I'm picky or unrealistic. I'm just waiting for the man that's right for me; the one who will love me for my mind, not obsess over my body. The man who will wake each morning and want to spend all day in bed, holding me in his strong arms; the man who will think of my touch all day when we're apart, and rushes home to see me when his work is complete.

I don't need him to be perfect. I just need him to be perfect for me…

And my Mr. Right is out there, I know it. I just have to be patient and wait.

* * *

**Mars**

I dated this girl in high school, and she would ask me, non-stop, "What are you thinking?"

I usually responded with, "Nothing," because if she knew what I was **_really_** thinking, I wouln't have seen her tits again. But a guy can only take so much. The 456th time she asked me, I told her _exactly_ what I was thinking…

She was the last girlfriend I had.

* * *

**_A/N: A word. [_**_Well, 45 to be exact_**_]_**

**_Many of you already know what the deal is. If you do, Awesome._**

**_If not...best bet is to follow me on my tumblr or on facebook. Both are listed on my profile page. You can also PM me if you're just good and confused :)_**


	2. Ripe Fruit

2.

* * *

_Kinsley Western University_

_Greisdich Hall,Gender Studies: Room 314_

* * *

**Venus**

When my roommate, Alice, said I should take this course, I cautiously agreed; it was an "_easy A_," she said. "It will be a class you don't have to worry about homework!" Since Alice was a year older than me, I listened. I should have known better, though. "_Lead with your head_," Charlie would say. "_Don't be a follower, be a leader_." Of course, I always thought my dad said those things because he didn't want me doing drugs or having sex. But now I see the true wisdom in his words.

Personally, after a week of Professor Wubbenhorst talking about nothing but sex, I wondered if it was really the right course for me. I could be spending three days a week in Classical Literature Appreciation, or a Health and Wellness course. The guidebook made it seem like we'd be learning about the relationships of men and women across cultural and socio-economic arenas-not the popularity of porn.

* * *

**Mars**

I told my buddy Riley I took this class because it was an easy A. Fuck, why did it have to be three times a week and at eight in the morning. Eight was too fucking early.

I bent forward to fish a Cliff bar from my bag and something caught my attention. I don't want to seem like a weirdo or anything, but this chick in front of me smelled really fucking good. Like cucumbers and peaches or some shit. It wasn't that pungent perfumie shit girls usually wear.

I leaned forward just a little bit more and see if I can get a stronger whiff. It has me thinking of...

[_chick, mouth, banana_]

Fuck. That gave me a hard-on.

It's not like Professor _Cougar_ was talking about anything important, so I indulged myself in a daydream...


	3. Dropping…notebooks

3.

* * *

_Kinsley Western University_

_Greisdich Hall,Gender Studies: Room 314 (still...)_

* * *

**Venus**

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a prude. Sex can be truly wonderful when between a man and a woman, engaged in a loving relationship, based upon mutual respect.

I was going to make a conscious and rational decision to speak to my professor about the course content, and then determine whether changing out was my best course of action. I still had a few days before the drop/add period ended.

I gave myself a small pep talk, then stood and started to make my way down the stairs. In my attempt to get my shoulder bag aligned properly, so as not to show cleavage, I dropped my notebook. Before I could even stoop to pick it up, a mop of brown hair rushed before me and snatched my binder off the floor.

* * *

**Mars**

As soon as her notebook hit the floor, I saw my opening. Seriously, the girl was attractive, no doubt, but her smell was intoxicating. Like a drug or some shit, and I wanted that—_ALL. OVER. MY. DICK_.

Which led me to the thought of her putting on lotion…

Which led to someone _else_ putting on the lotion…

Which, of course led to me putting on the lotion…

And…

[screw the lotion]


	4. Eye Contact

4.

* * *

_Kinsley Western University_

_Greisdich Hall, Gender Studies: Room 314 (again...)_

* * *

**Venus**

The young man in front of me stood quickly, his hand outstretched to return my dropped folder. I was impressed to see his eyes immediately snap to mine and not linger on my chest as most men's did.

"Thank you…" I paused, giving him the opportunity to give me his name.

"Edward. I'm Edward." His introduction was a little shy, his eyes drifting down to the linoleum.

"I'm Bella." His face lifted; a small smile across his lips. I could see traces of perfectly straight, white teeth as he pulled his bottom lip behind them.

A few moments of awkward silence passed before I remembered my plan to speak with the Professor. "It was nice to meet you, Edward. And thanks for helping me with my notebook." I gave a small wave and turned to head toward the podium at the front of the lecture hall. I scanned the room and Professor Wubbenhorst was nowhere to be found, indicating I'd missed her.

I was too late.

* * *

**Mars**

One of the most important things I learned in high school was how to check out a nice set of tits while appearing to make eye contact. Apparently, while talking to most chicks, they think you're not listening if you're thinking about…

I throw her a bone, though and give her my name. I want her to know what to scream when we…

I smile to myself as I scan back down her body. She's all square on the outside, but when I'm done with her, she'll be anything but …


	5. Coming…and Going

5.

* * *

_Kinsley Western University_

_Greisdich Hall,Gender Studies: Room 314 (for a smidge longer...)_

* * *

**Venus**

"Shoot," I mumbled to myself.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked, still behind me as I made my way down the steps.

"Oh, yes. I just needed to speak to Professor Wubbenhorst regarding the course. I suppose I'll have to get her office hours and speak with her there." He seemed satisfied with my answer, not probing for more information. It was just as well; after all, he may have been enrolled in the course for the ease of subject matter. Best not to insult someone upon first meeting.

As we reached the heavy doors, Edward scooted in front of me and pushed it open before pausing and ushering me ahead of him. It was a nice change of pace, as most men would shove women and children into a burning bush if it got them where they needed to go. It seemed as though I'd found a true Gentleman.

* * *

**Mars**

I got my first good look at her badonk when she turned, looking around for something. Maybe she's checking the place out to see where we could get it on. Yeah, even I didn't believe that. A guy can dream, though, and I checked to make sure I hadn't frightened Bambi away.

I follow her out so I can see her in action. Her ass was as sweet as the rest of her…

I managed to pull myself together enough to open the door for her. I'm not getting in her…

without a little chivalry.


	6. Men are STILL basic

6.

* * *

_Kinsley Western University_

_Greisdich Hall,Faculty offices_

* * *

**Venus**

There were four occasions I attempted to contact Professor Wubbenhorst, and four occasions where I was thwarted. Her office hours were clearly posted on her door, but she did not answer the first time I knocked.

I returned later that afternoon, but still no answer.

I attempted a third time, because after all, third time's the charm. Unfortunately, I was not charmed. I was, however, disturbed by what I heard coming from inside the Professors office. The door was closed, but the unmistakable sounds of panting and moaning had me taking leave in haste. It was most likely one of her students, as she seemed fiendish regarding the topics that revolved around intercourse. Given her performance in the classroom thus far on the subject, I had concerns regarding her moral ineptitude. My fourth and final attempt at contacting my professor was a simple voicemail message.

"Professor Wubbenhorst, this is Miss Bella Swan. I'm in your Gender Studies course, which meets on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at eight o'clock in the morning. I've previously attempted to contact you in person via your posted office hours, but you were unavailable. I have left the drop paperwork with the Human Studies Department secretary for your signature. I will collect the signed drop slip from you at the beginning of class, Friday. Thank you for your time."

* * *

**Mars**

After meeting the uptight chick, Bella, I had to go back to my apartment and…


	7. Early Mornings…

7.

* * *

_Kinsley Western University_

_Greisdich Hall,Gender Studies: Room 314 (yep...)_

* * *

**Venus**

I was seven minutes early. Not eager, but enough time to have a proper word with Professor Wubbenhorst.

"Miss Swan. Glad you're early." I hadn't planned on being greeted at the door and was caught in a bit of surprise. "Oh. Good Morning Professor."

"Please call me Dahna." I was NOT comfortable calling my instructor by her first name. Not in the least.

"I was hoping I could get my drop slip from you, and get to the Registrar's office when they open at 8:30."

"Yes, well, that will be difficult Miss Swan-"

"Bella," I interrupted.

"Okay, Bella. I'm not letting you drop the course."

I blanched, cocking my brow uncharacteristically. I was usually careful not to let my feelings show. _"Never let them see you sweat,"_ my father would say.

"I'm sure you're a bit surprised…Bella, but I think you need this course."

* * *

**Mars**

Friday-Fucking-Morning. I still had a bit of a buzz going from Thursday night. I loved college. Drunk girls will do just about anything for free alcohol…

But I perked up as soon as I saw Cucumber Melon standing in the door. (Yeah, I'd asked this girl last night what lotions smelled like cucumbers and fruit. Sue me.)

I brushed past her to cop a feel…

And told her I was sorry, that it was an accident. She smiled, accepting my apology. She opened her mouth when she smiled and I imagined what else would go in that mouth…

Those eyes… and those lips-

Maybe I felt something meaningful with that smile…

Nah—


	8. Angry

8.

* * *

_Kinsley Western University_

_Greisdich Hall,Gender Studies: Room 314 (yep...)_

* * *

**Venus**

"Professor Wubben-" I hadn't even finished her name before I was interrupted.

"Miss Swan, I've been doing this for quite some time, and I believe I know when a student will benefit from my course."

I was truly speechless! I was having a difficult time finding the appropriate words. It should have been and easy drop. There shouldn't have been any issues. There shouldn't have been any problems!

"With all due respect, Ma'am-" but I was cut off again by the professors hand.

"It's not up for debate, Miss Swan. Class is set to begin so please take your seat."

* * *

**Mars**

Of course my eyes were trained on Cucumber Melon. She looked like she was in a heated battle with our teacher.

There's always hope that their kitten fight will lead to a little girl on girl kissing...

After only a few moments, though, she was stomping her way up the stairs toward me, and plopped down in her regular chair.

She carried some anger, for sure. Which only meant one thing…

The claws would come out in the sack.


	9. Red Hot Red

9.

* * *

_Kinsley Western University_

_Greisdich Hall,Gender Studies: Room 314 (still...geez)_

* * *

**Venus**

I was _**seething**_. There wasn't any other way to describe the red I was seeing. _Professor _Wubbenhorst's face and body may have appeared to be standing at the front talking, but I knew that on the inside was Satan.

How _DARE_ that…woman… deny me an appropriate education! I was here to learn and grow, not learn the 'Ins and Outs' of the female orgasm.

Of all things…!

_**Ms**_. Wubbenhorst hadn't heard the last from me.

No.

* * *

**Mars**

I could see the waves of anger radiating off Cucumber Melon, like heat bouncing off black pavement in July. Her skin was pink, glowing.

Fuck. Me.

_Total_—Turn-on.

Now I defs wanted to hear her scream…


	10. 10 thru 19: No Rest For The Weary

**10.**

* * *

**A note about Mars and Venus:**

Venus is in a time out, or shall we say "black-out rage?"

But _Mars_…well his little mind is always moving! And growing boys need lots of beauty sleep (10-11 hours, right?)

So for the next 10 days, we are going to peek into Mars' dreams.

Should be fun… don't you think?

* * *

**So chapters 10- 19 are on the tumblr ONLY. There's just no story to go with them.**

So, if you are a bit confused as to what's going on in Mars' mind, Tumblr _[link on my profile]_ will explain...everything.

If you're confused, PM, and I'll let you in on the secret. You won't be disappointed...

We'll check back in around Midnight


	11. 20: naPalm in the morning

**20.**

* * *

_Kinsley Western University_

_Lichar-Packer dormitory, Room 69_

* * *

**Venus**

My alarm went off at exactly 6:05 a.m., forty-five minutes before my usual time. The schedule for the day was set in my head:

6:07 empty bladder (Monitor color to insure ample water intake.)

6:10 calisthenics (leg, arm, and trunk strengthening.)

6:30 warm shower (temperature warms to 120 degrees in 60 seconds)

6:31 shower, wash hair twice since it's an odd weekday (Melon madness shampoo.)

6:43 blow-dry hair (32 strokes with brush on left, 32 strokes on right, and 21 strokes in back.)

6:50 dress (Navy denim skirt, white button down, navy blazer.)

6:54 breakfast (Grapefruit juice, whole-wheat toast, half-cup cottage cheese.)

7:00 a.m., breathe deep, and head to Registrars' office to petition dropping Gender Studies.

* * *

**Mars**

Fuck! I loved waking up with morning wood; means all my parts are still working and that I had _SWEET_ dreams. I glanced at the clock and as usual, I was going to be late if I didn't get my ass in gear.

8:00 take a piss and try not to piss all over the place

8:02 Lather, rinse, repeat...

8: 27 hurry the fuck up because I was supposed to meet with Prof Cougar at 8:30.


	12. 21: Earth's Bosom

21.

* * *

Kinsley Western University

_Office of Registrar and Student Services_

* * *

**Venus**

"Miss, I understand you feel the class isn't necessary. You've suggested as such several times. However, without the instructor's signature or administrative approval, you'll remain enrolled in the course. Please send up the next student in line."

And with that, I'd been dismissed. There seemed to be a pattern emerging at Kinsley.

_Diss-missed_!

I wasn't about to just lie on my back like some working-class hooker. I was going to get what I wanted, when I wanted and no one… _**no one**_ was going to stop me from achieving all the goals I'd set for myself.

Kinsley Western University

_Greisdich Hall, Faculty offices_

I knocked at least three times, but there was no answer. Did I mention she had posted office hours during that time? Just as I was ready to give up, I heard _those_ unmistakable sounds. That was it. I was done with that disgusting woman. Even the hallway outside her office was dirty.

"Hello?"

I turned to respond to the greeting, but wasn't met with Professor Wubbenhorst…

* * *

~*~Summer set lip to earth's bosom bare, and left the flushed print in a poppy there.  
-Francis Thompson~*~

* * *

**Mars**

My trip across the quad wasn't without incident. I was thanking the Gods for granting an Indian Summer-

_hundreds of tiny tees and shorty shorts..._

Seriously, the things these co-eds-in their skimpy outfits- did to me.

The group doing Yoga was almost tempting enough to pause, but I had an appointment I needed to keep.


	13. 22: ATTENTION!

22.

{Shame goes here- [ :: ] for all of you who assumed Mars would sleep with his Professor… Ick.}

* * *

Kinsley Western University

_Greisdich Hall, Faculty offices_

* * *

**Venus**

"Miss? Can I help you?"

Dr. Aro probably thought I was one of the students from the ACE program for students with disabilities, because I stood there, mouth open, like a total moron. Not that I had a problem with Morons…after all, that Edward character from my _Gender _class appeared to be one-a gentlemanly one-but a moron, nonetheless.

"Oh, I…uh…" I paused to gather my thoughts. Here was the department head staring me in the face. I needed to seize the opportunity.

"Miss Swan! Delightful to see you again. You'll be in class tomorrow?"

Not if I could help it, but instead I answered in a mature and rational manner. "Professor Wubbenhorst, I stopped by to speak with you about dropping the course, _again_-" I shot a glance at Dr. Aro, wanting him to catch the fact this was an ongoing issue. "But, I knocked and there was no answer. Then, I heard some moaning and felt it best to leave." Then it occurred to me the moans must have been coming from Dr. Aro and Professor Wubbenhorst… I supposed that explained how she had gotten her position.

"Oh! Yes, I often partake in Bikram Yoga with Dahna. It's good for the soul. You should join us, Miss…?"

_Yoga?_ The moaning and groaning was Yoga?

"Swan. Isabella Swan, sir." I was so embarrassed I'd assumed the worst. I _should_ have known better. People were constantly _assuming_ things about me, and it was a personal pet peeve. However, I was guilty of the travesty in this situation.

"Well, Isabella, you should feel free to join us any time, as Dr. Aro indicated. It would be a pleasure to commune with your spirit. But you stopped by for another reason, yes?"

This was my golden opportunity. I was going to explain my discontent with Gender Studies in front of the Sociology department head.

I opened my mouth to begin, but as per the usual where the Professor was concerned, I was cut short. "Mr. Cullen! I'm glad you made it. Only a few minutes late this time, I see."

* * *

**Mars**

I should have been a sophomore by now. Unfortunately, I had a little too much fun my Frosh year, and was placed on academic probation. I should have been kicked out by all rights, but Prof Cougar saved my ass. She was on the academic probation committee and said she'd get me "_up to par_." I rounded the hallway corridor, only five minutes late our third meeting.

"Mr. Cullen! I'm glad you made it. Only a few minutes late this time, I see."

But I wasn't focused on Professor's greeting. No, something or…_someone... _else had captured my attention.

* * *

**PSA: **No—Bella is not dressed as a hooker… but it's what our fave Perv sees. He's a degenerate…lol


	14. 23: Bangers and Mash

23.

* * *

Kinsley Western University

_Greisdich Hall, Faculty offices_

* * *

**Venus**

I misunderstood what Professor Wubbenhorst had said. It sound a lot like, "Bella, Edward will be your tutor. After reading your first essay, I've determined that your skills as a writer are magnificent. However, your flare for the creative is lacking. Mr. Cullen will be tutoring you in the study of Men and Women."

Logically, I knew that couldn't have possibly have been her statement, but it's what my ears heard. I wasn't able to process.

"If you have a few minutes, I'd like to speak with both of you regarding my expectations, but I need a moment with Mr. Cullen first."

The door closed.

I was on one side, while Edward and Professor Wubbenhorst were on the other. Most likely discussing me.

* * *

**Mars**

"So, Mr. Cullen-"

"Edward."

"Yes, Edward. I'm sure you've figured out what you'll be doing to earn your way off academic probation."

"Uh, tutoring Cu—Bella?"

"Yes. Let me give you a little bit of information. This is just between us?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Miss Swan is…how do I put this…?"

"A little uptight?"

"Yes, that's as good a descriptor as any. Uptight. She is a smart young woman, but lost in a buttoned up world of books and 'rules.' I need you to help her through that process."

I'd help her loosen up alright…

"I think you are just the right boy for the job. You will keep me abreast of your progress?"

She said _a breast_ …

"Let's bring Isabella in and break the news, shall we?"


	15. 24: Laws of Motion

24.

* * *

Kinsley Western University

_Greisdich Hall, Faculty offices_

* * *

**Venus**

"Professor Wubbenhorst, I feel as though this is a personal-"

"Bella? I'm going to say this as plainly as possible, because it isn't doing any good for us to keep on this _Merry-Go-Round_ of rationale. You will continue with my course. Edward, here, will be your tutor, guide, or whatever suitable name you decide to give it. You will meet with him outside of class a minimum of two times per week, for at least 60 minutes. Are there any questions on the facts I've just presented?"

I wasn't giving up without a fight.

"…" But I wasn't given the chance to respond.

"Great. Now, according to both your schedules, you're both free right now. So, I'll leave you to your first…session."

_Fucking Bitch_.

* * *

**Mars**

I could imagine a thousand worse ways to spend my free time. I could see the sparkle in the Cougar's eye when she talked about Bella being uptight. I guess that Newton guy knew what he was talking about:

Newton's Third law of motion: "When two bodies interact by exerting force on each other, these action and reaction forces are equal in magnitude, but opposite in direction."

And of course, I knew how I wanted the Third law to play out…


	16. 25: Credentials

25.

* * *

_Kinsley Western University_

_Deich Library, Third floor. Private study carrel._

* * *

**Venus**

"So, what are your credentials?" His face was alight with confusion, so I figured it was best to explain…but not before rolling my eyes, of course.

"What makes you qualified to be a tutor?" I thought about speaking slowly and pronunciating each syllable, but decided it was best to get the show on the road.

After a rather pensive look, Edward leaned forward in his chair. His eyes were on his shoes. "Can I be honest?"

I smiled and nodded, because Edward was a nice young man, it seemed. It wasn't his fault our professor was a heinous trolling bitch.

"The reason I'm doing this tutoring thing? It's not because I'm smart or anything. It's because I'm a fuck up."

* * *

**Mars**

I had to be honest with her. She was so smart, and pretty. I couldn't let her think I was some profound scholar. She had to know the reality; and frankly, I was hoping she'd be a little more receptive to my company if she knew where I was coming from.

Not to mention, from the way we were sitting, and the fact that I was several inches taller gave me a great view…

And if a couple of those buttons would pop…

* * *

**A/N:** AND we're all caught up. Favor- please spread the word. Having your ffn *life* deleted, is hard. Rebuilding isn't easy. So help me out and spread the word :) It's much appreciated!


	17. 26: Rise

26.

* * *

_Kinsley Western University_

_Deich Library, Third floor. Private study carrel._

* * *

**Venus**

"I got myself in trouble last year. I was a straight A student in high school. I played sports, and did my homework. I wasn't like a dork or anything, but it was easy for me."

He took a breath and continued on. I could tell this was hard for him. It tugged at my heartstrings to see him bear his soul this way to a virtual stranger. I reached out and touched him arm to let him know I was listening. I was there for him. He could trust me.

* * *

**Mars**

I figured the only way was to be honest with her. My sensitive side seemed to be working thus far, so I continued with it. Chicks dug honesty. Then she touched me. It was innocent enough, but combined with the thought of her tits popping out of shirt...

And her well manicured fingers brushing my arm…

Well, she had my _attention_, for sure...


	18. 27: Hook, Line, and Sinkher

27.

* * *

_Kinsley Western University_

_Deich Library, Third floor. Private study carrel._

* * *

**Venus**

"Thanks for listening to me, and not judging."

I couldn't help but smile. But I was getting ahead of myself. I knew that boys only thought about one thing. If I let my guard down, Edward would surely attempt to have intercourse with me. It was just what boys did. My father raised me to protect my special gifts, not give them away like samples on Saturday morning at the grocery store.

I turned back and let Edward know I wasn't interested in anything other than academics. "Well, if we must do this, let's set up a schedule." I thought about telling Edward my plans to pursue an appeal for Professor Wubbenhorst's refusal to let me drop the course, but I didn't want him to begin to think this was anything more than an arrangement. So trusting him with my personal business wasn't on the agenda. This wasn't going to be a friendship in the making.

**Mars**

I knew you had to give a little to get a little. Sure, I had to give her some vulnerability, but she took the bait—hook, line and sinker.

It was only a matter of time before I had her exactly where I wanted her…

* * *

Thank you guys for picking back up and letting me know what you think. I promise I read every one! and I save them. No lie. Bought additional storage on gmail so I could :)


	19. 28: I feel like Dancin'

28.

* * *

_Kinsley Western University_

_Deich Library, Third floor. Private study carrel._

* * *

**Venus**

"So I think we should go out."

Seriously, five minutes alone in a library and he's asking me out. I'd roll my eyes if it wasn't such an immature display of body language.

"I hardly think it's appropriate given the situation. Wouldn't that be an abuse of power?" He looked positively dumbstruck. I started to explain further, but the proverbial light bulb went off over his head and he interrupted me.

"No! I meant that I think we should go out, like someplace social." He grimaced, and then shot me a fake smile. "Professor Wubbenhorst kinda told me that you had some… _social_ issues. And I think going someplace _social_ should be the first thing we do to get started…"

He's still talking- about my social shortcomings-I assume, but I'm once again in a sea of red rage.

_That…that…rrrrrrrhhhgg!_

"Look, Bella. I know you don't want to do this, but maybe you could just help me out. I mean, we can just hang out and stuff. You can get the professor off your back and I can get off academic probation. Win—win."

And there's that look again. The look he gives me with his nice smile and expressive eyes. Would it kill me to do something nice? Perhaps, but I was willing to give it a try-for him, anyway.

* * *

**Mars**

Okay, so she'd decided to give me a chance. I had a feeling if I got Bella to loosen up, let go a little, she'd see just what she was missing.

But it wasn't lost on me that going out to a club, and getting her to dance could mean a little something extra for me…

* * *

tmblr . co/ZXkR7vP1BQ_S (Remove the superflous number of extra spaces I'm forced to add due to "enhanced" ffn security features. _


	20. 29: Dawn of a New Day

29.

* * *

_Kinsley University_

_Wünderbox Hall, Room 333_

* * *

**Venus**

It was undeniable that Edward did _something _to me that wasn't natural. There had never been a boy—ever-that had the pull he did.

It _should_ have been easy for me to keep our arrangement professional.

I _should_ have known that going to a bar (what Edward referenced as a "social setting"), was not an appropriate meeting place.

I _should_ have known there would be negative consequences to underage drinking.

I _should_ have known my life would spiral out of control because of one night of carelessness.

* * *

**Mars**

I couldn't remember a fucking thing about last night, but I remembered this morning…

And who I woke up with…


	21. 30: Oh, the Horror

30.

* * *

_Kinsley University_

_Wünderbox Hall, Room 333_

* * *

**Venus**

"Please stop freaking out-"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Bella, its okay-"

"OH MY GOD!"

"It's not as bad as you think-"

"OH MY-"

"BELLA!"

What had I done? What would my father think?

What if I could never get married because I'd given up my special gift?

* * *

**Mars**

I didn't know what else to do to shut her up, so I...

* * *

A/N: Remember that Bella has been raised by a man that may or may not have wanted her to stay pure…it's what every father wants for his little girl. So, he may have given her some information that wasn't really honest, but it was all with the best intent. Keep that in mind as you continue to read the ridiculous ramblings of Bella. She's on a path of discovery here. Be patient with the child.

C-ya on the "other side"


	22. 31 Pushover

31.

* * *

_Kinsley University_

_Wünderbox Hall, Room 333_

* * *

**Venus**

How could something so wrong, feel so right?

After several moments, in which I lost all remembrance of reasonable sanity, Edward and I finally broke apart from our kiss…

"Bella, _please_ let me talk before you freak out again," he begged, and I was powerless. He said jump and I'd ask how high. "Nothing really happened. I know we woke up together, but we were both mostly still dressed, right?"

I hardly considered _his_ t-shirt and my underwear as "dressed," but I didn't want to get caught in a game of semantics. However, I needed some time to get my head on straight.

**Mars**

I knew if I didn't handle this right, she'd bolt. I'd made some headway with her and I didn't want to lose it because of what she _thought _happened.

I'd be a total liar, though, if I said I didn't wish we'd woken up in a little different state…


	23. 32 Seeing is believing

32.

* * *

_Kinsley University_

_Wünderbox Hall room_... [Oh who cares...]

* * *

**Venus**

After taking a few deep breaths and using the bathroom, (Thank goodness Edward had an En suite which he shared with only one other room.) I returned to face the consequences of my actions.

Edward looked so forlorn when I exited the bathroom. My heart broke a little more for him; but he was on academic probation. How would I introduce him to my father? _"Hello, Dad. This is my boyfriend, Edward. He's somewhat of a delinquent, but don't worry. He's tutoring me in Sex Ed!"_

No. No, that wouldn't do.

* * *

**Mars**

As Bella took a few moments to herself in the bathroom, I thought about how best to proceed. There was no denying that I liked her. There was something about her naïveté that captivated me in a way no other girl _ever_ had.

She was so seductive without realizing it...

But I had to navigate this carefully. I wanted to be honest with her and not hide my feelings. In the past, I kept my thoughts locked away in fear of judgment, but I wanted a girl…_a woman_…who would accept _me_ and all that came with me.

I had to make Bella see this was something she wanted too; not just something she was forced in to.

I wanted her to see what I saw…

* * *

A/N:

Don't think for a minute that Mars will be any less [disgusting] boy like-on the contrary. He has an active imagination and will continue to use it; however, his _perception_ of events may change as his _feelings_ change.

He is looking for someone that will accept him as is, though. Dirty mind and all.


	24. 33 Raw

33.

**Venus**

"I'm ready to talk about this."

I hadn't looked Edward in the eye since exiting the safe haven of the bathroom. It was_ so_ awkward, and I was disappointed in myself. Yet at the same time, surprisingly and terribly excited at the prospect of a relationship with a boy.

_Was it a relationship?_

_What if it was just a one-time thing? _

_What if he told everyone I was a slut_?

My imagination was on fast-forward with no pause, play, or stop button in sight.

"Stop." Okay, so maybe there was. I couldn't help but look up into those soft green eyes.

"Whatever you're thinking, just stop. We need to figure this out, Bella. You've concocted some… _scenario..._in your head that I can almost promise you isn't true!"

**Mars**

I'd gone over a checklist of evidence in my head:

_no scattered clothes, no used condom, no spooge on blanket..._

But the only evidence I could find of anything was the sensitivity of my still raw lips…


	25. 34: Chech it off, one by one

**Venus**

"Okay, I kinda came up with a list of things that _may_ have happened. We can go through it together?"

I had to admit, Edward was trying to be chivalrous about the situation. He'd been respectful thus far, and he hadn't appeared to be in a hurry to shove me out the door as a one-night stand would've suggested.

"Most of our clothes are still on. I think if we had…_done it_… we'd be naked." I nodded my head in agreement because I couldn't argue his logic. Not that I had a lot of experience in this area, anyway.

"I looked, and there are no used condoms on the floor or in the trash." He looked down as he said it, appearing as embarrassed as I felt.

"I also didn't see anything on my boxers or the blanket that would suggest a…_release_. So I'm pretty sure I didn't…. _you know_…"

I was appreciative of his use of restraint in not using vulgar language and imagery. I think he understood it left me feeling a little more than ill at ease.

**Mars**

I knew that using a bunch of dirty words like dick, cunt, cock, fuck, and cum would make her really uncomfortable, so I tried to keep it on a respectable level.

Baby steps.

"There's one pretty big tell-tale sign, though; and please don't get mad at me for asking. Okay?" She looked up and gave a slight nod.

"Does your…" I motioned toward her pussy. I wondered if calling it vagina-out-loud-was crass. I mean, it was the formal name and all. And I knew saying _pussy_ would send her running for the door. But again, I wanted to temper.

"Are you sore at all? I mean, you'd know if you hadn't ever done it before..."

There was a rush of color to her face, and then a small smile peeked out. "No, everything feels good...down there."

I couldn't help it. I knew she meant it in the most innocent way possible, but I just couldn't help thinking about all the ways I could make her feel good…_down there_…


	26. 35: I know what UR thinking

35.

**Venus**

Relief was the only emotion I was capable of. While I was inexperienced, I wasn't stupid. I knew sex would hurt. I'd heard many a horror story in the girls gym locker room.

"Okay, so now that we know we didn't…" Edward trailed off, seemingly disappointed.

"Can I take you to breakfast?"

"Huh?" Wasn't this where he was supposed to give me some lame excuse to get me out of his room?

"I'd still like to talk, Bella."

Once again, Edward's response was unexpected. He'd done nothing thus far to indicate he was anything but honorable. That's when I decided I should give him a chance.

**Mars**

She looked down at herself and I already knew what she was thinking. She was becoming easier to read by the second.

"Let me walk you to your dorm so you can change, then we'll eat in the dining hall if that's what you want. I just want a chance, Bella." Her slight nod was like The Gift of the Magi.

She nodded and turned, heading for the door. I still wanted to see her coming, but I couldn't lie and say I didn't love seeing her going…

* * *

A/N: Welcome to the new readers. Tumblr has visuals...don't forget to check it out.


	27. 36: Hapless in Lust

36.

**Venus**

We walked in silence, both looking at our feet as trudged along. It was awkward, and I didn't know where to begin with conversation, so I just kept my thoughts to myself.

Edward's fingers brushed against mine a couple of times, almost like he wanted to hold hands, but I knew boys like Edward didn't hold hands. Then again, what did I really know? I mentally berated myself for jumping to conclusions—again-but I couldn't help it. I'd witnessed too many men and the way they spoke to and treated my female peers.

I told myself I'd never be a hapless participant in some _lust_lorn relationship built on attraction and not trust, honesty, or respect. But as I chanced a sidelong glance at Edward as we neared my dorm, I knew I was in trouble; just the sight of him had me irrational.

* * *

**Mars**

She chewed on her lip, the. whole. fucking. way.

Seriously.

I thought about grabbing her hand several times as we walked, but I was afraid she'd pull away. Regardless of popular stereotypes, guys have feelings too, and I wasn't sure I could handle her rejection. So, I just walked alongside her, thinking about her lips...

mouth...

our kiss that morning...

And thinking about when we could do it again…


	28. 37: Dress up

37.

**Venus**

"Thanks for walking me back to my dorm so I could change… and being patient with me." My appreciative words were more than singular in meaning.

When I agreed to breakfast, I figured on just throwing my hair up and putting on a pair of lounge pants. But as he walked me to my dorm, the more self-conscious I became, which was new for me. I didn't care what a boy thought about my appearance. Then I thought about the night before, and how I'd changed clothes three times before meeting Edward.

As I opened the door and took in the mess before me, I was suddenly concerned that Edward would think I was a slob since there were clothes strewn across my bed. I needed a few minutes to get myself together and I used the only excuse I could think of.

* * *

**Mars**

When she asked if she could take a quick shower before we went to eat, I nearly lost it…

I mean, Jesus Christ. I was sitting on Bella's bed, while she was in the shower.

Imagining…

I leaned back to enjoy my private visual, only to be met with a few items of clothing. Black lace caught my eye as it peeked out from under a discarded shirt...

And that was when I knew. Bella wanted to be a woman. She fantasized about romance and passion. She had been a puritanical tease, but this…

…This told me Bella also _wanted_ to be desired.


	29. 38: Redhanded

38.

**Venus**

As the warm spray washed over me, I was hit by flashes of the previous evening.

Meeting Edward at the club.

Edward buying me a drink.

Edward buying me another drink, telling me the night would be easier with a little liquid courage.

Edward asking me to dance after my third Amoretto Sour.

The feeling of Edward's hands on my arms, back, and…

So the shower wasn't exactly helping me calm down. I was just going to have to face this. Be mature. Talk.

* * *

**Mars**

I hadn't realized how long Bella had been gone, and my imagination had run amok in her absence. So when Bella came back into the room and startled me back to reality, it was my turn to be embarrassed-

Thinking about...

She'd caught me red-handed…

I couldn't help myself...

* * *

:: # :: Shakes head at incorrigible young man :: # ::


	30. 39: Talking Heads

**** Alerts didn't go out yesterday, so be sure to read Friday's update, ch 38. **

* * *

39.

**Venus**

"So what's your major?"

"Business Administration." The conversation had been easy thus far: basic family composition, friends, high school, favorite book... I had to give Edward credit; he was attempting to get to know me. To show me he wasn't just lip service. "What about you?"

"Bio-Engineering."

Stunned didn't even begin to capture the jolt his statement left. "What?"

I prided myself on hiding basic emotions from those around me, but my shocked expression and tone was evident-as was the egg I was currently wearing on my face.

Edward looked up from his Pigs-in-a-blanket-brow arched-and rested his fork and knife at the side of his plate. I braced for the tongue-lashing I had a feeling was coming my way, and was much deserved after all the judgments I passed upon him.

* * *

**Mars**

So she thought I was the village idiot.

_Great._

Luckily, she'd pretended she hadn't seen me pillaging her panties and I was hopeful it would remain that way.

I guess it only makes sense she would think that. I'd told her I was on academic probation; I shamelessly hit on her thus far, so I guess I couldn't fault her for jumping to conclusions, thinking I was a walking, talking dick…

The uncomfortable silence stretched between us as I gathered the words I wanted to clarify myself. "Um… yeah..."

I started to explain-telling her of my honor roll status in high school and never having to really try academically. The result, of course, was a total lack of knowledge of time management when left to my own devices at university.

But Bella made me want to try. She was smart, and sexy…and I'd do what I needed to in order to gain her trust...

Bella nodded with obvious empathy as I spoke. She agreed the shift from secondary schooling to post-secondary was a big transition the public school system failed to appropriately prepare its students for. Hopefully she would see that I was more than an empty vessel… that I was worthy her time...

Our meal finished, we continued to discuss the downfall of the American education system. I couldn't help but love this girl a little bit more as she spoke with passion about her unending quest for knowledge. It was then I knew I'd let this girl lead me anywhere…

* * *

A/N: _**Did you catch it…?**_

It's also been requested that I link the tumblr chapter here...unfortunately, that's what Got me deleted from FFN last month, so sadly- I cannot.

However, You can follow me on twitter at **JustRobin_ff**

or Facebook at **JustRobinFF**


	31. 40: R E S P E C T

40.

**Venus**

"I'm sorry I missed your walk of shame." Excellent (noted sarcasm), Alice was here.

"And what would make you think that I'm just now returning to the room? You weren't here last night." I'm sure she was with that blond surfer she's always going on about.

"Ha! Nice try, but I ran back to the room to get more rubbers; Jasper ran out."

I opened my mouth to explain that I must have been in the bathroom. "Save it, Bella. I came in, got what I needed AND went to the bathroom. You weren't here, and your bed wasn't slept in. I was here around three, so-"

"Okay, okay. No need to present all your evidence, Counselor." Not only was I living with my own shame in having stayed with Edward, but now I was going to have to share in it with my overzealous and sexually exuberant roommate. I figured I might as well use it to my advantage and gain some perspective from her sexual prowess.

"Alice, can we talk?"

* * *

**Mars**

"So did you tap that?" Riley.

"No." Me.

"Fuck, dude…why not?" Riley.

"She's not that kind of girl." Me, thinking about Bella…

"They are _all_that kind of girl. I've seen your 'catch and release' program." Riley. He's getting on my nerves and running the line of being disrespectful.

"Bella isn't, and don't be disrespectful. I really like her, so don't be a dick." Me.

Riley then disappeared into the bathroom, realizing I wasn't going to be any fun. But, I just couldn't stop thinking about Bella last night and this morning. Our talk, our kiss, her tight little body…

I couldn't stop thinking about running my hands over her…

Teasing her…

Making her….


	32. 41: Relief ASAP

41.

**Venus**

I sat next to Alice, nervous about what would possibly come out of her mouth when I exposed myself.

"So, I spent the night in a boy's room last night-"

"I KNEW IT!" Now my dignity _and _hearing were gone.

"Never mind, I shouldn't burden you with my problems." I stood and began walking back to the sanctuary of my side of the room.

"No, wait, I'm sorry. Sit back down and let's talk." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward the bed. "Sometimes I forget that basic human emotion is hard for you." I think it was her attempt at an apology, however misguided or backhanded her delivery.

The truth was I didn't have many options for confidants. Alice was my only friend on campus and truth be told, she had experience and expertise I could possibly learn from.

"His name is Edward, and he's a Bio-engineering major…"

* * *

**Mars**

"Riley, hurry up, Dude. I need in there ASAP."

All my thoughts about Bella got me wound up again and I made a mental note to pick up some bag balm to help with the chaffing.

"Save me any hot water, asshole?" I deflected, trying to get Riley to move from the doorway, and not ask anymore question I didn't want to answer.

"What do you need hot water for? Looks like you need a cold shower to me." Riley—always with the smart-assery.

I probably should have taken the cold shower, but I wasn't ready to give up on my Bella fantasy just yet…

I wanted a little more time to savor my thoughts…


	33. 42: Nervous

42.

**Venus**

I stood in front of the mirror checking my appearance for the tenth time, asking myself why I even cared.

_Oh, yes. Edward would be there._ After talking with Alice, I still wasn't sure where I stood with him. We'd been sidetracked with getting to know each other instead of discussing what'd happened after our… the club.

Alice said she understood the level of confusion I was feeling. Although, her experience was that a boy who's only interested in sex, is not interested in public breakfast or talking about politics. She said I should let him lead. If he was interested, he'd let me know.

She also said I should show some cleavage, but one step at a time.

* * *

**Mars**

Three days.

Three days of fantasizing…

Three days of jacking off…

But my wait was almost over. I'd see Bella this morning, and I couldn't wait to see her or touch her again…


	34. 43: Serenity Now!

43.

**Venus**

"Deep breath…

"Serenity now…

"Come on, Bella. Get it together!" I was standing outside the door talking to myself. I'd totally lost it.

I just needed to go in, sit down and wait. Alice was right; let Edward come to me. And being twenty minutes early secured me being there first. If Edward sat down by me, that meant he wanted more.

_Oh, goodness. What if he didn't pick a seat beside me_? That would mean it was just a one-time thing for him.

I wasn't sure if I could handle it if he didn't sit down next to me.

* * *

**Mars**

Deep breath-stop thinking about…

_Dammit!_

Calm down-stop thinking about…

_Fuck my life_!

Relax- stop thinking about…

_Come on, Edward. Get it together!_ It was the longest sixty minutes of my life.

* * *

**There's still some confusion...Because reviewers keep asking, "Gosh! What is Mars thinking about?!"**

**:: **JR whispers**:: GO LOOK AT THE TUMBLR!**


	35. 44 Approaches to Human Sexuality

**Venus**

Professor Wubbenhorst sauntered in, as if _she_ didn't have a care in the world, and it occurred to me that Edward might not show up. It was eight on the dot and I'd yet to see him.

Admittedly, he was a bit lackadaisical in his timeliness, but he was typically here for the start of class. Many thoughts raced through my mind, but I kept coming back to one horrifying reality… Edward wanted to avoid me at all cost, and was willing to skip class to do so.

"Good morning class. I hope you all had a good weekend. Perhaps even a few of you were able to partake in a new experience or two."

I swear she looked right at me.

"I believe we're ready to start Approaches to Human Sexuality..."

* * *

**Mars**

"Edward?"

Shit, I needed to put a bell on her. Why didn't her heels click like every other woman? To give me a heart attack—that's why.

"Good morning, Edward. Why are you out here? Class is about to begin."

_God, why was I sweating so much? _

"Is everything alright?" Why the fuck did Wubbenhorst care if I was procrastinating in the hall?

"Umm, yeah…uh, see-" She cocked her head to get a better look at my face.

"I understand you and Miss Swan went off campus this weekend. How was that?"

_Why did she have to remind me…_

* * *

A/N:

Someone asked about the validity of a "sex ed class" in college. Well, I assure you they exist, and I've included the link to the syllabus I'm using as my guide **[http] : / db . tt/PD0bBs9g** (take out superfluous brackets and spaces)

Also- I'm getting to reviews! There was an influx, so I'm taking my time, but I'm getting to them, I assure and I thoroughly enjoy reading them.


	36. 45: Take a load off

45.

**Venus**

I felt the tightening in my chest, like a million rubber bands constricting me. Then the ache traveled up my arm and into my neck. It was only a matter of time before the anguish poured out as tears.

Edward wasn't coming.

I began to gather my things, as there was no way I sit in this room and fight the crying episode for which I was doomed.

"Hey."

It was a whisper…barely a whisper, really. Grunted yet hardly vocalized.

Regardless of the tone, two things were certain—it was Edward whose raspy greeting grabbed me…

Moreover, he'd just sat next to me.

* * *

**Mars**

After _Cougar _Wubbs finished talking me off the ledge, telling me it was perfectly natural to be nervous when you liked a girl, she also told me that Bella was going to be looking to me to make the first move. That it was important I re-establish our connection. She said there was no need to be nervous, I just needed to go in, and sit next to the girl.

So I did…

And she smelled like cucumber melon- you know what that smell does to me…


	37. 46: He likes me, he really likes me!

A super long update since you were without our dysfunctional duo for a few days.

* * *

46.

**Venus**

It was irrational I tensed up because a boy touched my leg, and I'm not entirely sure he did it on purpose. Nonetheless, Edward was in class - and _he_ sat next to _me_.

I was beyond relieved. _Breathe in breathe out…_

Edward tried to get my attention a few times, but I really wanted to focus on the class lecture. Okay, that was a lie. I didn't care one iota about the approaches to sexuality, but I needed to focus on something other than Edward…beside me…being cute.

After several attempts at eye contact, though, he gave up and moved to a more rudimentary form of catching my attention…

He slid his notebook into my line of vision:

_Hey : )_ [Edward]

Okay, so he wasn't willing to take my fictitious focus seriously.

_Hello._ [Bella]

I kept telling myself to just keep it simple, not overthink the process. REMAIN CALM!

_How was the rest of your weekend?_ [Edward]

_Good._ [Bella]

_Is everything ok?_ [Edward]

_Yes._ [Bella]

…

Shoot! He could see right through my thinly veiled veneer of cool. I was going to have to give him something I supposed.

_You were late._ [Bella]

I paused my pen waiting to see if he would throw a reaction my way. When he didn't, I had to continue.

_I thought you were skipping class._ [Bella]

He smiled at me then, and it could have lit up a thousand dark rooms.

_Skipping would mean I didn't get to see you._ [Edward]

_Really?_ [Bella]

Giggling was typically reserved for school girls, but I was willing to make an exception just this once.

_Why would you think I didn't want to see you?_ [Edward]

This could have gone horribly wrong if I wrote the wrong thing, so I thought it best to put him off until we could have and actual conversation.

_Can we talk? Like AFTER class?_ [Bella]

_Of course, but we're ok, right?_ [Edward]

Instant relief.

_Yes._ =P [Bella]

* * *

**Mars**

She was nervous…

That I wouldn't want to see her. How could such a smart girl be so stupid?

I'd obviously not been clear when we left each other over the weekend. We talked for like two hours over breakfast. I told her stuff about my family, personal things about me. I didn't tell just anybody about my business. Surely she understood that, right?

It didn't matter though, because I'd made her question whether I wanted to see her again. Jesus, she thought I was willing to skip class to avoid her. I must have sent some mixed signals.

I had to fix this. I had to make her understand that I wanted to see her every day. Not just in class, and not _just_ during tutoring. I wanted to be with her all the time—

Touching…

In every way…

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for delay folks. I know, I left you Perv free for a few days… My Godchildren came to stay with me for a few days before school started back up. The first night they were here, I posted—not knowing that children have a sixth sense about things happening they shouldn't see. "Hey Aunt [just] Robin—whatchya doin? Can I see what you're looking at?"

Needless to say, I was petrified of the 9 year-old see a penis GIF, so I kept the damn thing off.


	38. 47: It's all HER

47.

**Venus**

"So—"

"Bella, just let me say this. I want to get it out." I was starting to think I was wearing a sign that said, "Interrupt me," but I motioned for Edward to continue. It was obviously important.

"I like you. I want to go out with you. I want to hold your hand, and kiss you…"

Where did all the oxygen go?

"I _want_ to tell you what I'm thinking."

This was one of the sweetest moments of my life. It was paramount. I think it's typically referred to as "first love."

"But you have to know, if I'm honest with you…if I tell you what I'm thinking…you may not like it."

* * *

**Mars**

This was it. I was going to tell Bella I thought about her and…

Her…

Her…

Her doing…

And her…


	39. 48 Drinks after the fact

48.

**Venus**

"Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem, I like your company, Edward."

"Me too." Even though I already knew this, it was still a relief to hear him admit it aloud.

There was a space of awkward silence, and eye contact was making an already estranged situation, worse. It appeared neither Edward nor I knew what was supposed to come next. He'd explained his limited relationship experience and periods of serial dating. I, in turn, conveyed my limited involvement in all things concerning the opposite sex.

My father said boys were a distraction and my interactions in accordance with the mounting time I was spending with Edward rather than my studies, proved my father's opinion to be most accurate.

* * *

**Mars**

I was fighting my impulsive side, which immediately wanted tell her about my pornographic thoughts. But my previous experience told me Bella wasn't the "put it all on the table" kinda girl. While I was set in being honest with her, letting her know how she affected me, turned me on, and made my blood boil, I was going to have to do it carefully.

Slowly...

One step at a time...

She was staring out the café window as the rain ran down the large windowpane. "Bella, you are incredible." Color rose in her cheeks, and I could tell my words embarrassed her. "I find you exceptionally attractive and-"

"Edward!" Bella whisper yelled at me asking me to temper my words. But I couldn't stop now. If I did, we'd never get anywhere.

"I know, but please let me finish." She nodded, lowering her gaze to her lap.

"When I think about you…" She took a drink from her water, distracting me…

"Edward?" Bella pulled me from my thoughts, back to the present.

"Sorry, yeah. Uh, so—I think about you and like stuff we've done, and how you make me feel when we're together; how I feel when we touch…"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your patience. Update on my FB as to what's been happening if you care or are inclined to look. www . facebook / JustRobinFF

Tumblr has had a change in address new link is on my profile. I also post update to FB and Twitter ( JustRobin_FF )


	40. 49: She said Yes

49.

**Venus**

"Come on a date with me again." I wanted to jump in his lap and lick his face like a happy puppy.

"No drinking." After all, it's what took me from my comport zone last time. However, I'd just imagined crawling in Edward's lap like a small pet, so I think my _comfort zone_ was clearly undefined.

"Ice tea and apple juice only."

He was so sweet. He cracked the tiniest smile to let me know that he was taking me seriously and respecting my wishes, but also remaining playful.

It was official, God had delivered me an angel and I was clearly in Heaven.

* * *

**Mars**

Our next date was set, and I parted from Bella with a smile and a hug. I could feel her unease waning and I couldn't have been happier.

Well, maybe if we'd kissed…

_or a nice warm mouth hug..._

I digress- I knew she was still anxious over the expectations of our next evening together, but I wanted her to feel comfortable.

In order to do that, though, I was going to have to get myself together. And to do that, I was going to need to _love_ myself silly until then…


	41. 50: It's a Visual Thang

50.

Venus

I'd finally broken out the syllabus, realizing that I was going to have to finish this course. Professor Wubbenhorst hadn't won- far from it, actually. I was doing this for me…well, mostly Edward. At this point, I was relatively sure I'd go to a strip club three days a week if I got to see him.

**_Week 3: Male Sexual Anatomy and Physiology_**_._

_Male sexual and reproductive systems_

_Circumcision_

_Does size matter?_

Oh brother! I was not ready for this. We were required to write a reaction paper each week on the week's current reading.

Was the professor kidding us with this? We were really going to discuss _size_ and foreskin removal?

Resigned, I booted the laptop and pointed my curser toward Google search. I learned a valuable lesson via this process. "Safe Search-On" is a good idea. I also learned there was a plethora of names for the uncircumcised male penis: Anteater, Sock cock, Dr. Keforeskin, Sleenis… Really?

To say researching this week's topics was enlightening was an understatement.

However, I'd been so engrossed with my research, that I didn't hear my dorm room door open.

* * *

**Mars**

(Mars is…occupied – see _Visuals)_


	42. 51: The Red Hand was Caught

51.

**Venus**

"What do we have here? I _KNEW_ you were a closet hooker, Bella Swan!"

I now understood the phrase, "Kill me now."

"Alice," I stuttered, not really having an answer for what she was witnessing. "I was just, uh-" No matter what I said, it would sound contrived.

"I'm doing research," I finally answered.

"Research? Yeah right. Well, if you're going to do _research_, let me at least show you some good '_research_' sites."

With those words I was shoved aside, and my computer suddenly became a pornography hunting ground.

* * *

**Mars**

"Hey, Riley?"

"Yeah."

"Are you circumcised?"

"Why the fuck would you ask me that?"

"It's a topic for class this week."

"If I remember correctly, so is _Size_. Are you going to ask me how big I am next?"

This conversation had taken an unpleasant turn. I'd seen Riley's morning wood more than once. I had to clear my head of his erections.

Naturally, I flitted to one topic…


	43. 52: BOy BrAin shUtDown

52.  
**Venus**  
"So then what happened?"

"Oh my gosh! I was soooo embarrassed." I could feel my face flaming just recounting being caught by Alice.

"She didn't give you too hard of a time about it, did she?" I could hear the concern interlaced in Edwards tone. I cherished the fact he wanted to protect me.

"Honestly, no. She just pushed me out of the way and proceeded to pull up all these-" I paused, lowering my voice to a low whisper, "Pornographic sites."

I'm not sure what response I was expecting from Edward, but the vacant stare I received—wasn't it.

* * *

**Mars**

She said…

[Commence boy brain shutdown sequence.]


	44. 53: The RecoVery

53.  
**Venus**  
"Edward?"  
"Edward!" He sat perfectly still, staring at me. His only movements were the occasional blinks. Perhaps it was too soon to share, or he had epilepsy. I realized I didn't really know _that_ much about him. "Hello?" I chanced touching his hand with mine.  
"Uh…"  
"Oh, thank goodness. I thought maybe you were having a seizure or something. Do you have a seizure disorder, Edward?"  
"What?" He shook his head and refocused on our hands. "No! I mean…no!" He was near shouting and my eyes widened in surprise. Apparently, he was adamant about not having epilepsy. "Sorry, no." The "no" was labored like he was in a time warp.  
"Edward, are you okay? You're acting very peculiar."

* * *

**Mars**  
_Get yourself together, Man!_  
I leaned forward, hunching across our dinner table. I took Bella's hand, and grasped her fingers so she couldn't easily pull away.  
"Bella, the thought of you… sitting at your computer…looking at…" I took a deep breath and braced for impact. "You looking at porn- I was stunned stupid for a minute."  
"Oh." She seemed a bit defeated.  
"Not in a _bad_ way. It's really hot, actually." He eyes quickly shot up to meet mine, wide and full of surprise.  
"Did you… you know… like it?"


	45. 54: BoneR

**Venus**

"I'm gonna be right back, okay?"

Edward stood from the table and seemed like it pained him to leave me. We'd made a connection and he was being so sweet. He asked how I felt about looking at the pictures and videos Alice showed me. It was easy for me to tell him I hadn't been able to look at most of it, but I was flushed nonetheless.

Edward sensed my discomfort, as he so often did, and diverted our conversation to something more mundane.

"Sure, take your time." I smiled, letting Edward know I was comfortable with our momentary separation.

* * *

**Mars**

_Jesus, fuck!_

I had to get away from Bella. When she was talking about watching porn with her roommate, I nearly toppled the table with my boner. I tried to change the topic of conversation, but nothing seemed to be working. I finally realized that I was going to have to take care of things in order to get through the rest of the night...

A/N:

Still the Con, but had to post for my gurlz ;) and Soapy was so considerate to find a gif for me, I had to use it!


	46. 55: Slow and steadywins the race

55.

**Venus**

"I don't want to say good night."

I felt a little silly divulging that I wasn't ready to part ways with Edward yet, but we'd had such a perfect evening. This boy…._Man…_ was my dream come true. I contemplated having him pinch me just to see if I was in fact awake and not dreaming.

"Then don't."

His voice was calm, not wavering with the suggestion we continue our evening beyond dinner and a kiss goodnight at my door.

"Oh, I'm not-"

"Don't. We won't do anything you're uncomfortable with, but we don't have to let the night end, Bella."

Was it _really_ that simple?

Could I invite Edward in and still maintain my virtue?

Would he know where to draw the line?

But more important… **Would I**?

* * *

**Mars**

Of course, I was ready to rip her fucking clothes off her body and take her in the dorm hallway…

Then Bella did something I hadn't expected in a million years…

So I returned her passion…

But was quite aware that we wouldn't be able to continue in the hallway with what I had in mind…


	47. 56: The HardesT PArt

**Venus**

"I'm sorry, Edward. I can't do this."  
It was too much.

All of it: he was too nice, too handsome. He was too experienced and he was _too_ out of my league. There was no way this could end well.

"Please just go."  
His face was pained; I could see it plain as day.

I expected him to argue, to coax me into letting him stay, but he didn't. He nodded then turned to go.

He wasn't going to fight.

* * *

**Mars**

Walking away may have been the hardest thing I'd done in a long time. I should have stayed, tried to reason but I just couldn't.

I couldn't let her see how much the rejection affected me…


	48. 57: AllS well That ends Well

57.

**Venus**

What had I been thinking?

How could I just send him away?

Geez, I was a real idiot.

* * *

**Mars**

I was halfway back to my dorm when I realized what an enormous mistake I'd made. I should have stayed, done something to quell her fears.

I'd been so wrapped up in what my dick wanted…

That I'd forgotten what Bella wanted...

—_Needed_.

I raced back toward Griesedieck, moving as fast as my Asics would allow. As I reached the door, I realized it was after ten and the doors were locked. I had to have a key or an escort, and I possessed neither.

I turned in a circle, contemplating my choices while rubbing my temples.

"Edward?"

"Bella!"

There she stood-my dream, my demon- door propped open with one hand, the other resting at her side.

I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, so I moved forward—fighting for what I wanted…


	49. 58: Getting there

58.

**Venus**

"I'm glad you came back." My brain was absolute mush, and the only coherent statement I was able to make in between our kisses.

"So awesome," Edward slurred with a brief lip parting.

At first, I was rigid. As his hands roamed my body, I began to relax. He continued to stroke my shoulders, running his warm hands down my arms, then brush my hair aside and rub my back. While he hadn't touched my breasts or other _intimate_ parts, my body was pulsing. It was something I'd never felt before.

_How had I not experienced this before?_

* * *

**Mars**

When I came back, I only expected to tell Bella that I would wait for however long she needed me to. I was ready to grovel if need be...

The more I touched…

The more I wanted…

It was tempting to take what I wanted…

But only when Bella was ready, and I would help her get there…


	50. 59: So close

59.

**Venus**

"That feels so good…"

_Did that come from me?_

"Don't stop." I couldn't control what I was saying. It all felt _so_ good.

Control was overrated.

"Bella, can I-" His hand slid down, cupping my bottom. He was careful to look at my face and make sure I was okay.

"Yes…" Now I understood all the moaning in the videos Alice had shown me, and I didn't want _it_—or _him_—to stop.

* * *

**Mars**

She was responding so much better than I ever imagined. She melted into my touch and it was all I could do to keep from consuming her whole...

"Bella, can I..."

I wasn't sure if I should ask. I didn't want to spoil the moment or momentum we'd gathered. But it was at her speed.

Always hers.

Then she said the magical word, the word that would end me.

"Yes."

So I moved forward...


	51. 60: Seeing is Believing

60.

**Venus**

"It…"

"Oh…"

"So…"

Okay, I really needed to form a word with more than two letters, and the way I was feeling was so embarrassing. I could feel him, his fingers on me. They were slick— and I wondered where all the wetness had come from.  
"Does that feel okay?"  
"Good.." Oh, I was able to get a four letter word out. Progress.

I admit I was beginning to understand what all the fuss was about...

* * *

She was loving it. Her face was blissful and her eyes closed as she bit her lip...

She had this quirky little leg twitch that told me I was hitting the right spot.

God she was so responsive.

"More."

...

Don't need to tell me twice.  
I placed my other hand at her breast. My palm barely touched her nipple causing her to gasp...

Yeah, I was the man...


	52. 61: The step before Rapture

61.

_"I admit I was beginning to understand what all the fuss was about_."

* * *

**Venus**

Then it happened…

I lost control of my body.

Edwards's fingers moved inside me and it was like a button.  
My leg twitched when he moved over a certain spot, and it frightened me.  
What was wrong with me?  
His fingers continue to move, and every time he'd hit that spot, my leg would twitch and I'd shudder.

Had it not felt so good, I would have commanded he stop immediately.

* * *

**Mars**

There was a gush of moisture that coated my fingers and I knew she was close...

Her body was rigid and she pushed further into my hand…

My girl wanted it harder…

And there it was—silent, but hard. Her entire body, what I could see of it, anyway, was flushed.

Her mouth was open, her chest arched forward, her eyes squeezed shut tightly…

Her hands fisted the blanket…

A small smile poised on her lips…


	53. 62 J e L L O

62.

**Venus**

Jello. I felt like jello.

Once, when I'd sprained my ankle, the doctor gave me muscle relaxers to help with the pain. When I took them, I felt like goo. There was no structure to my body.  
That's how I felt. It was absolutely euphoric.  
Would it always feel like this? And he'd only had his hands on me...what would it feel like if we did other things?

What would it feel like to have him inside me?

"Edward?"

* * *

**Mars**

"I want to do that again."


	54. 63: 0o

**Venus**

"And then what happened?" Alice was very eager to hear about my adventures with Edward.

"Well, he used his fingers to… you know…"

My roommate began to giggle, and I had the feeling it was at some nubile phrase I'd used to describe Edward and me.

"Bella, you need to say the words. It's extremely liberating. Say it, 'Edward fingered my pussy.'"

She was kidding, right?

Could I really say that?

"Edward-" My face went red at the thought of what I was about to say. But Alice hadn't been wrong yet. She obviously knew things I didn't.

"Edward fingered my…" my voice dropped and I barely got it out. Barely.

"Pussy."

* * *

**Mars**

I couldn't stop smiling as I walked to class the next day, thinking about...

And I admit that I still sneaked a sniff of my fingers to see if Bella's scent lingered.

"Edward?" I turned to see a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Hey…" Shit, I think her name was Rose, but I wasn't sure.

"I saw you and just had to come over and say hi. I had a great time when we went out." I didn't think we'd actually gone out. Hooking up at a frat party does not a date make.

"Maybe we could get together again?"

Once she said that, I could only think of …

. . .

O_o


	55. 64: Get To Class

64.

**Venus**

"Is it normal? What I felt?" I had to know if that was the way all women felt after…_that_.

"Which feeling are you talking about: the leg twitch, the euphoria, or the feelings of love and longing?"

I was speechless. _How did she know?_ I wanted to tell Alice all of the above, but I dumbstruck, just like I'd been many times over the last few weeks where Edward was concerned.

"Bella?" Alice's tone changed and she leaned closer. "Nothing you are feeling is wrong. There isn't a right or wrong, but if you want to know if you're normal? The answer is yes. It's okay to feel all the things you're feeling. Let me guess- you feel like you can't be away from Edward; craving his touch, his voice, his scent."

_Voodoo witch doctor! _

"It's like you're reading my mind, Alice."

"No, I've just been through it already, so I know."

"But what if-"

"There are no guarantees in love and relationships, Bella. If you don't take any chances, though, you'll never know. Take a chance."

Maybe Alice was right. Maybe I was ready to take the next step with my boy…

* * *

** Mars**

_"Maybe we could get together again?"_

_Once she said that, I could only think of …_

Seeing the blonde in front of me only made me think more about Bella. There wasn't another woman on my radar. While I should have been elated that a hot girl wanted a repeat performance, but all I could think of was my brunette…

"Excuse me. I've gotta get to class." There was no way I was wasting time with some random chick when Bella was waiting for me in class.


	56. 65 COlOmbians

65.

**Venus**

"I would love to travel to some of the lesser known countries. I find Colombia fascinating. It's only known for Escobar and the drug cartels of the 80s and 90s."

Edward was more than a pretty face. He had ambitious hopes and dreams as well as a sensitive heart. "It sounds beautiful from what you've told me."

"I'd love to travel and photograph the world." I was beginning to think that Alice was wrong about one thing, though. I wasn't in lust with Edward. I was I love.

"Bella?" My eyes rose from our joined hand and met with his.

"This thing between us… I don't know if you feel it, but with you, it's not just physical with you. Don't get me wrong, I totally want you in a physical way. You are so sexy and beautiful, but I love who you are, you're smell, you're taste. Everything about you invites me in."

_Oh, I was feeling wet..._

* * *

**Mars**

"Thank you, Edward. I feel the same way. I feel like I can tell you anything. And I want more with you. More of….everything."

"I want to kiss you now..."

"And, Bella—know that when I'm kissing you, I'm going to be thinking about touching you…

"And tasting you…

"And all the other naughty things I want to do with you…"

* * *

A/N:

I'm at the farm this weekend and hope to get some writing done. I'm doing my first "Horror/suspense" piece for **Countdown to Halloween 2012 [** s/8526898/1/]

More on that in the coming days.

**THIS "story" will end at chapter 75.** It was never intended to be lengthy. The last chapter will be longer, but still in _full color_ J

The countdown is on!


	57. 66: Easy does it

**Venus**

Things had been interesting the last couple of weeks, mainly because I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and the way he would touch me...

I could really see how girls go stupid when they fall in love. It seemed most of my brain cells were dedicated to two things: Thinking about Edward (naked)...

well, you know...

We'd been busy little bees, too. My new favorite hobby was letting Edward…

And he said he loved it. I hadn't gotten the courage to reciprocate, but Edward said I needed to take my time and he would wait as long as necessary.

I really was ready to move to the next step with him, though. The _grind_ was getting frustrating for us both.

* * *

**Mars**

I had so much in the spank bank at this point, it was bordering on obscene. The thrill of my life came last week when Bella let me see her naked…I stood there like a stooge and she laid before me, spread out like a buffet. _That _was the moment I knew she trusted me.

Don't be fooled, licking her… and... were pretty fucking awesome, too.

She had yet to do oral on me but she was comfortable with doing it to her, so I wasn't complaining.

I still thought about sex with her all the time (DUH!), but knew it was something Bella took seriously. That meant there was something I still needed to do:

"Professor Wubbenhorst, it's Edward Cullen. I called to tell you that I can't be a tutor for Bella Swan anymore."

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for your patience! I tried to _**pack this post**_ [see Tumblr images]

Updates on my FB: JustRobinFF

I also post update Twitter JustRobin_ff


	58. 67: I've grown tired of chapter titles

**Venus**

I'd talked with Alice at least a dozen times about having sex with Edward. It was only the seventh time I was comfortable to actually say the word "sex."

Alice said that if I couldn't say it, I couldn't do it. It was logic I couldn't find fault with. Edward and I had progressed through. He said he couldn't keep his hands off me subsequently resulting in us making it to second, or third base each time we laid eyes on each other.

You can't blame a girl though. Edward had a lot to put my eyes on…

* * *

**Mars**

Bella was coming over and, as usual, I spent the half hour beforehand…

We'd talked about birth-control, disease-control, and lust-control. We were ready to…

I had a feeling that tonight was going to be the night…


	59. 68: Understatements

68.

**Venus**

Tonight was special. I was wearing the underwear Alice helped me pick out and I had taken my pill. Alice also made me put a condom in my purse stating, "Nothing kills the mood like unwrapped salami and a pooping baby nine months later."

But Edward and I had been responsible without Alice's prompting. We'd already discussed birth control options and our sexual histories. Mine was obviously short—I checked the box next to **non-existent**. Edward on the other hand, had a lengthy list. He said, "In the spirit of being honest, I want to divulge all my previous activity." I indicated, _in the spirit of brevity_, he could just assure me he was safe. I didn't think hearing about his dossier of conquest was a _spirit_ I wanted to possess.

* * *

**Mars**

Nervous was an understatement. I'd never done 69 with a girl before and I wanted it to be special. Bella had said she wanted to try oral, but I wanted this to be special. For both of us to have a new experience.

The scene was set: some candles, clean sheets—I even got one of those Glade plug in things that smelled like lilies in a field.

I just hoped it was enough to set the mood, and make the night perfect.

A/N:

Thanks for patience with my reoccurring absence(s). Also know that I have read and filed EVERY review. Please continue to share your thoughts with me. I love all that you have to say because you all have been truly awesome. I don't think I've gotten one negative review, and that's really saying something. Hearts to all of you.


	60. 69 --------- (yep)

69. - (haha)

**Venus**

"You want to what?"

I was prepared for several scenarios involving:kissing, touching, and sexing.

But _this_ wasn't on the menu. It seemed so…intimate!

I know, Edward had already been between my legs. He calls it my "honey-pot." And I had said I wanted to try...

but doing that to each other-at the same time-I didn't know if I would be able to handle it all.

"Do you want to try just doing me first?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm afraid I'll do it wrong." In some of the videos I watched with Alice, there was gagging. It didn't seem all that attractive if you asked me.

* * *

**Mars**

"Sweetheart, there is no wrong way. Trust me on that. Just don't bite and we're good." I just wanted her mouth on me—ASAP!

She started slow, with just a little tongue, then after a little encouragement, she used her lips.

"God, Bella…"

Then….she stopped.

_What. The. Fuck?_

"I want it, Edward. I want your mouth on me while I suck you."

Who was I to argue? So I moved into position to give my girl what she wanted...

* * *

A/N: Maybe another update today. Depends on whether the geriatrics leave me alone.


	61. 70: COme on over

70.

**Venus **

I was stretched on the bed alongside Edward. His back muscles rippled as he breathed in and out and there was still a light sheen of sweat on his skin. He really was handsome. I'd never really thought about how sensual the human (especially male) form could be.

I couldn't help but run my hand over his naked skin as I replayed the last half hour.

At first, I was really conscious of what Edward was doing, but I soon found that if I just gave over to the _feeling_ of it all, it was far more enjoyable.

What had been most surprising was how lost I became, like my body was bathed in sensation

As I continued to work Edward, something slick and salty began to mix with my saliva...

It wasn't entirely unpleasant and once I realized the direct correlation of Edward's pleasure and the release into my mouth, I began to wonder what it would be like for him to actual come in my mouth. From a social convention standpoint, it seemed to be the thing to do. However, in the pornography I'd seen, it was more popular to take semen of the face, breasts and buttocks. There was momentary confusion on my part until Edward tightened his fingers in my hair and…

* * *

**Mars**

Bella let me…


	62. 71: Let's Get Wet

71.

**Venus**

"Take a bath with me?" Edward asked, seemingly recovered from his post-orgasmic haze. I'll admit I was surprised the evening's "festivities" had come to a close. I'd certainly expected _actual_ penetration, but since I wasn't the expert in this area, I followed Edwards lead.

"Sure." What else could I say? It hardly felt appropriate to say, "So, there will be no Intercourse this evening?"

* * *

**Mars**

I welcomed the minute I had to myself, after Bella agreed to the bath. She seemed tense when I asked her, but I couldn't really figure out what was up. I'd certainly learned-in regard to women, anyway-that "fine" and "sure" weren't typically favorable four-letter words. I hoped some relaxation would put her at ease and perhaps even pay off later…

While I was content if Bella didn't want to go any further than we already had, I was certainly going to play all my aces. Worst case, I got a little more…

And some…

Best case…

I just needed about thirty minutes and I certainly be up for…

* * *

Updates on my FB **JustRobinFF**

I also post updates on Twitter: **JustRobin_ff**


	63. 72: Greasing the squeaky wheel

72.

**Venus**

"This is really great. Thanks…honey." As I said it, I knew I sounded like a total dork. But terms of endearment seemed like something people in relationships would use for each other. I was all about being normal.

"You're welcome…pumpkin." Okay, so maybe Edward and I weren't _endearment_ kind of people. I'd have to visit with Alice about this more, later.

"Bella?"

"Hmm." I had just sunk back into Edward's arms, the blissful relaxation finally taking hold.

"So are you okay with, you know…what we did earlier?" I was a little taken aback by Edward's restraint. He was usually all about using dirty words.

"Alice said that's called sixty-nine." I was quite embarrassed to say it, but tried not to let it show. Edward just chuckled and let out a rather large sigh. "I just want you to be comfortable. You liked it, right?"

Did he really not have any idea?

* * *

**Mars**

_Please say yes_. _Please say yes._

She turned, and for a moment, I really thought she would hit me.

I was wrong.

Instead, I got…

** s/8279544/63/Mars-and-Venus**

Updates on my FB **JustRobinFF**

I also post updates on Twitter: **JustRobin_ff**


	64. 73 Cleaning the bones

73.

**Venus**

I'd studied about fight or flight response and base instincts in high school biology, but I never really thought it would apply to my life. I mean, it was for predators and prey-not bland brunettes.

But without any real thought, I was suddenly the hunter, looking for a kill. Of course, it was in the proverbial sense, because I'm not a sociopath.

When Edward asked if I enjoyed our intimacy, I was unhinged. I had to prove that I was enchanted, floating on a cloud of euphoria. In the split second that lapsed between his words and my attack, my _fight_ response kicked in. I was going to have to seize what I wanted, then tear the meat from the bones and consume it... Him…

* * *

**Mars**

_Oh my god…_

_Holy shit…_

I needed to get Bella out of this tub, because if I didn't, I was going to…

* * *

Updates on my FB **JustRobinFF**

I also post updates on Twitter: at JustRobin_ff


	65. 74: Bathtubs are overrated

74.

**Venus**

"Bella, we have to get out of the tub."

_I'm sorry, Bella is out of the office. Please leave a message…beeeep._

"Okay." I think that's what I said, anyway. It may have just been an incoherent single syllabic mumbling; I wasn't of solid mind.

My back met with something soft, and I registered Edward had lifted me from the tub and carried me to the bed.

* * *

**Mars**

We were gonna do it…

And I wasn't going to do the first with Bella in a bathtub; I needed more room to work...

Plus, I'd vie for that another day...

* * *

a/n: This is 74—you know what that means, right? There are 75 chapters…


	66. 75: The Final Frontier

75.

**Venus**

Edward went incredibly slowly, but part of me thought it made things worse. I'm not going to lie; it hurt.

In my research and discussion with Alice, I suspected there would be some pain despite the fact my _hoo haa_ had an intimate meeting with a banana bicycle at age 12. Lots of girls talk about having their hymen broken as a child from an accident, and their first time having sex was pain free and enjoyable.

They were liars.

First, there was the pinch, and then there was burning. It felt like Edward used salt and lemon juice on an open wound—as lubricant.

But his face was idyllic and beautiful. I could tell he was concentrating but part of me just wanted it to be over. I wanted him to hold me in his arms and caress my skin.

* * *

**Mars**

I seriously replayed football stats in my head so I didn't come five seconds after I started.

Being inside Bella felt really good. I couldn't really tell if she enjoyed it or not because I was concentrating so hard on what I was doing.

My mistake was opening my eyes and looking down at her…

I could see her discomfort etched across every feature of her face; I had to get this over with.

My hope was that I could convince her that the next time would be better—if there was a next time.

I did the only thing I could think of to make it all better…

"Bella, I love you."

_Dead Man Walking..._

* * *

The. End.

**Just kidding.** I'm a jerk, but not _that_ big of a jerk! There's an epilogue that's ACTION PACKED! It will post on Thursday. Tomorrow, check out Evil Deeds, my Halloween o/s.

Maybe there will be a little pumpkin porn for you tomorrow… )


	67. Epilogue

Epilogue.

**Venus**

To say our first time was awkward would be an understatement. Edward was so worried I'd never let him touch me again.

_My poor boy…_

Let's face it— first times just aren't glamorous. For boys it includes quick ejaculation, an uncooperative penis, and misguided attempts at insertion (and don't get me started on condoms). For girls, it's the pain of the intrusion and lack of…a happy ending. Not to mention, if your first time wasn't with someone you cared about—or cared about you, there's the shame.

However,_ I_ wasn't so easily detoured. Edward made me feel wonderful in so many other ways that I couldn't help but believe it would get better. I just had to convince him that practice would—in fact—make perfect.

It took a couple weeks before he would try again—with actual intercourse that is; he was all about making it up to me in… _other ways_, though. He didn't understand that there was nothing for him to make up, but I certainly wasn't going to tell Mr. Guilty to stop licking my pussy. I had to let him repent, right?

{Yeah, that's right. I say _pussy_ now… I can also say:

_cock_

_fuck_

and _moist (Don't ask)._

After a staged intervention with Professor Wubbenhorst, (who I—shockingly—sought out for advice), I finally convinced Edward to give **_It_** to me so I could stop asking, "Where's the beef?"

Turns out Professor Wubbenhorst was my greatest ally all along.

When I was accepted into _Kinsley_, my father had received a "welcome" packet of his own. It talked about the difficulties that parents faced in sending their children away to college and some of the things they needed to be prepared for as well as some things for which they needed to ensure their child(ren) were prepped. Apparently, my father was most concerned that he'd never given me the official "sex talk" and called my counselor. I supposed he hadn't felt comfortable divulging where babies come from…

As luck would have it, my admissions counselor, , was best friends with the professor who taught sex education: Dahna Wubbenhorst.

The rest—meaning me an Edward— had just been happenstance. He had some community service hours that needed _filling_, and I fit the bill. Yeah, I do dirty puns now. _I know, right? _My father,however, does not appreciate my new sense of humor.

The professor never imagined things would work out so well for Edward and me, though. She just figured Edward could help break down my tough exterior and make me a little less frigid. She had no idea he would make me a closet nymphomaniac.

Once Edward finally relented and agreed to have sex with me again, I made sure to make a grand production.

There was moaning…

screaming…

and gyrating…

Was it all for real? No, but I didn't want him holding back on the goods anymore, and he hasn't made me go without, since.

It's been six months since Edward and I began our intimate relationship, and I wouldn't change a thing. I've become exceedingly adventurous in costuming.

I'm quite sure Edward isn't' complaining. He's most excited about our most recent foray into role-play…

and I think he has a submissive side…

There's no doubt that my Edward is hot…

Has a fantastic physic…

and a perfect cock…

But that's not why I love him, well not the ENTIRE reason, anyway. Everything about him just fits ME.

Truth? Edward _is_ my Mr. Right. He wasn't what I was looking for, but once I found him I knew there wasn't much that would make me give him up. He was all the things I wanted: a lover, supportive, affectionate, devoted and gave me rapture.

Lots of rapture…

He fell in love with my mind, but worshiped my body…

and we'd certainly spent all day in bed more than once, Edward holding me in his strong arms—_after_ he'd fuck my brains out.

But I also make sure he's thinking about me during the day thanks to numerous (but faceless) nudie pics I'd send to his phone…

At the end of the day, I don't need him to be perfect, but what I know is that Edward is perfect for me…

* * *

**Mars**

I really thought I'd never have sex again after I took Bella's virginity, but she surprised me. She was fierce when she wanted something, and I honestly don't believe there is a happier man on earth than me. I have the perfect girl:

she's smart

sexy…

and a little mouthy…

She's also a sex addict, but you'll **never** hear me complain.

The last six months has been a dream come true.

After we got past the awkward stage and we really got to know each other's bodies, our sex life turned over a new leaf. Bella was insatiable and a downright freak at times…

She would wear these outrageous outfits that showed off her tits…

and ass…strutting around shaking her money maker…

God, my girl is so fucking hot.

She also sits in class and teases me. (Yeah, we've done it in the study carrel at the library more than once.)

Most of the time, she sat next to me and was just a tease but once in awhile, she'd sit across the room and suck on her pen or worse, a sucker.

Then, she'd turn all coy after class and not let me touch her. I called her a fucking tease once, and I thought she was going to bite my dick off.

I'm really enjoying her bold streak, though.

So far, we'd tested the waters on role-play, costuming, getting down in public, and voyeurism…

There's been other…_adventures…_ in the bedroom the last few times we'd done it, and Bella was yet to say no to anything I tried.

Who would have ever thought that my innocent, doe-eyed Bella would be such a vixen and a complete freak in the sheets?

They always say it's the quiet ones. Then again, there isn't anything _quiet_about my girl.

Just last night, Bella totally let me watch her…

And I could spend a million years getting her off which usually led to me getting off on her.

Bella also loved sucking cock…Always reading these articles, too, about how to "please your man." Just last week she tried this thing with ice...

It still makes my shiver just to think about it.

Have I mentioned that I'm the happiest man on earth?

I may have found Bella in an unconventional way, but she's been my life ever since (except on Superbowl Sunday and the NFL draft weekend). I wasn't looking for love and I certainly wasn't looking for a relationship, but I found both in Bella. I'm never afraid to tell her what I'm thinking—which is usually about…

Occasionally, she'll tell me to keep to my pervy self, but for the most part, my girl loves me for me…and it's perfect.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

E/N: Special "Thanks!" to Soapy Mayhem, for letting my raid her _manip_ closet : D

My hope is that you all are satisfied with the end. I do appreciate that you have stuck with me while I encountered _humps_ and _bumps _along the way in posting this. It was never meant to be a big deal… but I love that I've met so many new and wonderful ladies (and their hubs) along the way.

There have been many requests for me to continue the story… My response is this: I'd rather go out on top than have it drag on and get the response of, "Thanks god this shit is over!"

I'm not going anywhere, and hopefully I'll be back with something new, soon.

I've also been asked what I will do the tumblr now that the story has ended—The answer is simple: **I will continue to post **c**orn** (duh!) My collection is vast and I feel as though I must share it with the world. So If you haven't subscribed, and don't want to miss the daily corn crop…you'd better get to it.

* * *

Come hang with me on Facebook

** JustRobinFF**

I'm also on Twitter (sometimes)

**JustRobin_ff**

Don't be a stranger : )

**And...**

Because I've never asked before...

**Please review.**


End file.
